


Link Neal - Oneshots

by Edemuffin



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Link, Oneshot Compilation, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edemuffin/pseuds/Edemuffin
Summary: Oneshot smut compilation featuring Link Neal and an OC. I do take requests if that's something you're interested in.Just as a disclaimer for the terrible format, this is my first story here on AO3. I'm sure I'll get the hang of it eventually, but in the meantime, enjoy this smutty disaster!





	1. The Office.

She found herself stealing glances at the man throughout the whole day. She stood behind the camera with the rest of the crew, laughing and enjoying the show, her eyes would often subconsciously meet his, and every single time, she was the first to look away, a slight blush dusting her lightly tanned skin.

Link Neal was something else, entirely. On camera, he was the epitome of innocence, often not even realizing his own dirty jokes until after the laughter rolls in. He just didn't seem like the type of person to push you against the wall with his hips, or bite your shoulder hard enough to make you squirm underneath him, but she was learning new things about the man every day.

Of course, no one else knew about their little escapades, often in the supply closet, once or twice on the GMM table after hours, and a couple times underneath a blanket of darkness in the passenger seat of his car. Her endeavors with Link always manage to spark that fire inside her, no matter the time or place...

|

Lucy kept her eyes on the papers in hand, shuffling them around in order as she walked back to the main floor, where most of the desks were located. Her job was a mixed bag at the Studio; usually entailing finding the next possible segment idea, brainstorming with the crew on episode ideas, gathering supplies with the business card, and the makeup artist. It was a lot to handle for one person, but Lucy was usually a very organized individual. Except for when Link comes around, that is.

"Hey, Lu?" The all too familiar voice chimed in from behind her, and she stopped and pivoted in place, raising her gaze to see Link poking his head out from the office he and Rhett shared.

"Hey, what's up boss?" She asked, striding toward him without a second thought. Link snickered, fixing his glasses as he stood straight before her, dwarfing her in height.

"How many times do I gotta tell you not to call me that." He mumbled, and Lucy smirked just the slightest at the words, "Sorry, _sir._ " She practically purred, and Link visibly swallowed at the words, his eyes darkening just the slightest behind his glasses. It was something that she was able to pinpoint out now, after her many hours of staring into those cerulean blue iris's.

Link cleared his throat, adjusting his stance as he gazed down at her, "I actually wanted to talk to you about something, uh, show related." He said, his eyes darting from Lucy, to Chase as he walked past the two, throwing a friendly smile their way in the process. She nodded her head, raising her brows and giving Link quite possibly the most innocent look he had ever seen.

"Should I come in?" She asked, motioning toward the office. Link nodded, a little too quickly, before stepping back and gesturing toward the entrance. He barely waited for her to enter the room before hastily shutting the door, and turning the lock.

"Why do I get a feeling this isn't very show related?" She quipped, her eyes on Links large hands as he pulled the blinds to the one window peering out into the hallway, pulling on the string to efficiently shut them. Lucy set her papers down on the desk gingerly, making sure not to mix them up before standing straight, a single eyebrow raised in question.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked, taking his glasses off and placing them on the desk, a wicked smile pulling his lips. Lucy could already feel her heart pick up in her chest at the simple thought of his mouth on hers, spurring her to round the desk and approach the taller man with an excited smile. Link was quick to duck down, pressing his mouth against hers in an embrace that was all teeth and tongue, his broad hands cradling either side of her head as she threw her own around his neck, intertwining her lithe fingers against the back of his head.

"I have waited all day for this, Neal." She breathed out, pulling away just the slightest to meet his hazy gaze, a genuine smile pulling at his lips to reveal his white teeth,

"Sweetheart, you have no idea." He replied, letting his hands slide down her neck, to her shoulders and down her arms. Goosebumps erupted along her skin, her eyes fluttering shut as his touch just barely grazed her skin, before suddenly leaning down and grasping the backs of her thighs, hoisting her lithe frame upwards. Lucy gasped, her hands tightening around his neck as she threw her legs around his lean waist, wrapping them around to interlock at the ankles. Link was quick to press his mouth against hers, muffling out any protests she could have had at the moment with an assault of peanut butter flavored kisses. Lucy, of course, had no protests at all, and peanut butter was actually becoming her new favorite flavor.

Eventually, his mouth trailed off from hers, pressing soft and sweet kisses in a trail down to the sharp curve of her jawline, dropping over the cusp to roughly nibble at the sensitive flesh right below her ear. Her arm wrapped around his neck, grasping his shoulder as the other ran up and through the thick hair adorning his head, a breathy moan tumbling from her lips. Oh, the things this man can do with his mouth..

"Link." She breathed out, her fingers tightening in his hair and gently tugging, pulling him away with a mixture of a whimper and groan. Her gaze met his, the lust she felt mirrored in his darkened and hazy stare.

"We don't have a lot of time, y'know." She stated, her eyes darting to the clock on the wall behind them. 20 minutes until Lunch was over, until Rhett came back into the office, and she was definitely not ready for that confrontation.

As though the words lit a fire underneath the man, he took a few steps forward, reaching out with one hand to push the contents atop the desk to the side, giving just enough room for Lucy's slender frame to comfortably lean back, Link's tall stature following her down as he moved forward to press another firm kiss to her lips.

"You're gonna need to loose the pants, sir." She breathed against him, her hands moving down to tug on the belt loops of his jeans. Link smiled against her lips,

"I like it when you call me that." He announced, suddenly standing straight, her thighs on either side of his waist. Lucy let out a soft giggle, her eyes darting to the clock, before suddenly reaching down and unbuttoning her own jeans. She was quick to slide them down to her thighs, pushing her knees to her chest to pull them off her ankles in one fluid movement, one that seemed to have mesmerized the man before her, his hands stopping midway between pulling his pants down.

"Wait, stay like that." He breathed out, his gaze darting from her surprised face, to her exposed backside, feet up in the air. He quickly reached forward, fingers slipping underneath the cotton fabric of her panties, and sliding them up her thighs just enough to reveal her wet cunt. Lucy let out a soft sigh at the cool air, before Link suddenly dropped down to his knees, his broad hands laying flat against the backside of her thighs, keeping her in that same position, before dipping down and gliding his tongue along her. Lucy let out a surprised gasp, followed with a hand to her mouth and a strangled, muffled moan. Her verdant gaze was drawn to the clock once more, ticking down the minutes when the office would fill back up, but at the moment, she just couldn't give a damn.

Link moved then, his tongue gliding up to her sensitive nub while he pressed his forearm against the backs of her knees, his free hand roaming down the smooth skin of her thigh, to her entrance. Lucy let out a whimper, feeling him roll his tongue along her sex before suddenly pressing his middle finger against her, gliding it all the way to the knuckles, and twisting.

She keened against the wood of the desk, her back arching upwards despite the drastic angle of her legs. His fingertip dragged along her tight wall, purposely avoiding the sweet bundle of nerves deep inside her. She needed more, a needy moan passing her lips as he steadily pumped, before smoothly slipping his forefinger inside, accompanied by a well timed flick of his tongue against her clit.

Her legs were shaking now, her teeth biting into the fleshly skin between her thumb and forefinger as Link quirked his fingers, as though beckoning her to come. And she did just that.

A shaken moan escaped her, slipping past her mouth to fill the room, her legs jerking upwards and her toes curling inwards, as though folding in on herself. Link pulled back, a cocky smirk adorning his wet lips as he stroked the flame inside her, dragging her orgasm on until she jerked away from his touch.

_"Fuck! Oh, shi-ah!"_ She squeaked, pushing her knees together and arching her back, her head hitting the desk lightly, as Link finally pulled away.

"Hey." Link spoke up, and she pushed herself up onto her elbows to glance at the man, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she caught her breath.

"Did you come?" He teased, the expression on his face was almost too smug, but she let it slide, considering she was still shaking from the intensity of her orgasm.

"Just get over here, Neal." She breathed out, pushing herself up with a content and hazy smile, her hands quickly reaching to his pants, impatiently tugging them down his hips to free his straining erection. She dragged her tongue along her lower lip, her hand wrapping around the velvet skin and pulling, bringing Link closer to her in addition.

"We've got ten minutes. Think you can make it work?" She teased, glancing up at Link through her eyelashes, that same innocent look gracing her features and driving a shiver down the mans spine.

"I'm pretty good under pressure." He joked, a shaken groan falling from his lips to finish his sentence, before he reached a hand out to grasp the thick hair at the back of her head, pulling her up to kiss him with with an urgent bite to her lower lip.


	2. Getting Even.

She rubbed her eyes with her palms, thanking her graces that she wore no makeup that day, avoiding the overworked raccoon look by sleeping in an hour and rushing through her routine, forgoing mirrors all together. Exhaustion was creaking in her bones as she fought to keep her eyes on the painfully bright computer screen before her.

The office floor was nearly empty, the last couple of employees hiking their bags on their shoulders, making their way toward Lucys desk, which was currently scattered with papers and the remnants of earlier's lunch. Alex knocked playfully on her desk, Chase lingering behind him as she glanced up through her thick lashes,

"You need a lift home, Lu?" He asked, a friendly smile brightening his angled features. Lucy smiled softly in response, but shook her head nonetheless, letting her hand fall from its place under her chin, to the desk ungracefully.

"I'm gonna catch an uber home, or something. Way too close to finishing this to leave." She explained, gesturing toward the screen with a lazy motion.

Alex's eyes darted to her slender neck, a teasing smile pressing on his lips as he gestured with a hand to his own neck,

"An uber, huh? Sure it's not a boyfriend you haven't told us about?" He joked, and Chase poked his head around to catch a glimpse himself. Lucy raised her brows in question, before reaching into her purse on the desk and grabbing out the small compact, flipping it open and angling it the right way to gaze at her neck.

There were multiple hikeys adorning her skin, one hidden beneath the curve of her jaw, two more trailing down to the curve of her neck and shoulder, and yet another just barely concealed beneath the collar of her t-shirt. Her brows knit, moving a hand to touch the purple bruises as a curse slipped past her lips.

"Aw, fuck."

The boys laughed in response, and she felt her face grow hot, partly due to embarrassment, as well as the memory that assaulted her thoughts on how those marks came to be. Link loved to bite, it was one of his quirks that really got her going. But she hadn't realized just how bad he left her the night before.

"Yeah, haha. Maybe you'll meet him someday." Her words sounded forced, but the duo let it be, saying their goodbyes before leaving the office.

Lucy frowned as she threw her compact back in her purse, continuing her digital task with a hint of distain. A half hour rolled by, and she heard the sound of a door closing upstairs, followed by footsteps. She quirked her attention to the stairwell, where Link was making his way down, his keys swinging on his right index finger.

"What are you still doing here?" Lucy asked, and Link damn near jumped out of his skin, his glasses falling down his nose as he glanced at her, surprised.

"I was organizing the office, lost track of time. What are you still doing here?" He countered, the barest hint of a smile on his lips, as he adjusted his glasses.

Lucy was quick to pick up on the tone in his voice, playful and suggesting. As tired as she was, there was no way she was going to pass up an offer like that.

"Oh, you know, just finishing up some work for the show. I'm actually just about done." She replied, gesturing toward the computer. Link nodded his head, bounding down the rest of the stairs, and bee lining in her direction. He smoothly set his keys down on one of the desks as he passed it, before reaching a hand out and placing it on the back of her chair, leaning down to look at her screen.

Her verdant gaze was drawn to the exposed skin of his neck, the tendon that drew the length below his ear, and down to his collar bone. Subconsciously, she licked her lips.

"Y'know, I got some crap today for what you did." Lucy breathed out, her eyes darting from his neck, to his face as he turned to glance down at her.

"What do you mean, what I did?" He sounded genuinely concerned for a moment, before she languidly relaxed against her chair, tilting her neck to the side to reveal the bruises that adorned her skin. Her gaze was half lidded as she watched his expression flip like a switch, knit eyebrows relaxing into a damn near smolder of lust.

"I say we get even." She breathed out, reaching one hand out and grasping his shirt, yanking him down into a bruising kiss. Link let out a rumble of a moan, his hands grasping the arm rests of her chair as their mouths worked against one another, her tongue gliding along his bottom lip. Link was quick to let her in, reveling in the taste of coffee on her tongue, despite the late hour.

Roaming hands had left their grasp on the armrests, to lay flat along the smooth, exposed skin of her thighs, fingertips inching closer and closer to the hem of her skirt. Lucy's grip on his shirt eventually imposed the man to his knees, leaving him to kneel before her on the ground, his mouth following hers in their frantic embrace. She broke away, letting her kisses trail down his chin, to the smooth skin of his neck. Her lithe fingers ran over his broad shoulder, skirting up his neck and into the soft hair atop his head. Lucy gingerly grasped the strands, pulling his head back to gain better access to her goal.

Link smelt devine, a mixture of cologne and his natural musk, and she didn't deny herself the pleasure of biting him, her teeth sinking into his neck and eliciting a strangled, rough groan that rumbled under her mouth.

"Jesus, woman. You trying to suck my blood, too?" He breathed out, a light laugh following as he let her mark his skin. There were certainly things to worry about, walking around with a hickey on his neck was definitely bound to draw attention, but that was the last thing on his mind. Link shuddered at the feeling of her rolling his skin between her teeth, her incisors digging in to a near painful level, before running her tongue over the mark, the cool air drawing another shiver from the man.

"I can think of something else to suck, if you want." She said, her lips barely grazing his neck, and Link audibly moaned at the words, his hands on her thighs were all but forgotten at the moment.

"Good lord. Yes, please." Link breathed out. Lucy smiled, picking up on the southern drawl that lingered in his words, noting that it made more of an appearance during heated situations like this. She adored it, but she wasn't going to tell him that; Link would most definitely use it in his favor.

She pulled the mans hair once more, moving in to grant him one more chaste kiss,

"Stand up." She whispered, her sweet breath rolling over his lips, before releasing his hair. Link was quick to comply, pushing himself up to stand, his eyes drawn to the woman before him as she smoothly slid off the chair, and onto her knees. Her lithe fingers moved quick, almost elegantly, on the confines of his jeans, taking no time at all to free his straining erection.

A small smile quirked her kiss swollen lips, her hand wrapping around his thick shaft and pulling in a languid movement, earning a shuddering moan from the man before her.

Leaning forward, she wrapped her lips around him, her tongue gliding over the head of his cock before flattening, working as much of his impressive length as she could, before hollowing her cheeks, and sucking. The noise that escaped Links mouth caused a stirring between her legs, and a throaty moan of her own to vibrate inside her.

His hand was quick to reach out and grasp her thick hair, his hips jutting forward on their own accord as she used her own hands to twist and pull what she couldn't fit in her mouth. Breathy moans and a couple of hushed curse words spilled from his lips, the sounds that escaped him were the threshold to his orgasm, and they were ever increasing.

As much as she loved to fuck Link, she couldn't deny the satisfaction of teasing the man to the brink. And this was no different;

"Oh, my god." Link groaned out, his grasp on her hair tightening to a painful tug. Daring a glance, she peered up at him through her eyelashes, savoring the absolute wrecked expression that splayed out across his face; brows knit, eyes clenched shut, his lips parted just the slightest bit as the volume of his moans increased in time to the uncontrollable jerk of his hips. She could physically feel the tension in his body, like a taut rubber band ready to snap, and just as he bordered the cusp of his orgasm, she pulled away.

 _"Oh, fuck. Baby, please-"_ Link gasped out, his gaze falling on her through the hazy lust of his eyes, desperation clear on his face. A small, hint of a smile played on her lips as she wiped her mouth with her fingertips, tilting her head back to meet his gaze with a twinkle of mischief.

"I'd say we're about even, don't you?" She stated. The silent challenge in her words were not lost on the man, the subtle darkening of his gaze was just what she was looking for, and she reveled in the moments to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you consider this a cliffhanger?


	3. Link Gets Jealous.

Her first time on the other side of the camera, and the most memorable thing about her so far was the cake frosting smeared across her cheek, and the uncontrollable laughter that bubbled in her throat.

"This wasn't in the script!" Lucy shouted, laughing alongside the three other people that sat snug behind the table. She sat between Jen and Rhett, Link in his usual spot on the end.

Rhett had decided the best way to mark this special occasion, i.e, Lucy's introduction to the Mythical Beasts, was to make a mad grab at the cake sat before them, taking a considerable amount of frosting and smearing it across her face with a smirk.

"We do improv, too. You should know this by now!" Rhett countered, moving to lick the frosting off his fingers as he leaned back against the seat. She was quick to reach out and grab a handful of frosting herself, ignoring Link and Jen's disapproving groan as they tried to simply get a piece to eat for themselves, before reaching up and smushing the frosting against the mans face, making sure to get it in his beard, as well.

Rhett shouted, pushing himself away from the table with a cackle of laughter, Lucy following him to spread the sweet substance further across his beard.

Jen looked at the camera, an amused laugh escaping her lips as she shook her head. Link wasn't paying attention to the camera now, leaning back in his seat and averting his gaze to the duo currently covered in frosting, a clearly disappointed look gracing his features.

"Hey, c'mon guys, we're filming!" Link interrupted their little battle, his tone a little too serious for Lucy to ignore. She quirked her attention to the man, her brows raised in silent question as she took in the expression on his face; He was serious, although definitely trying to hide it. It may work for the rest of the group, but not for her. She quickly turned back to Rhett,

"Truce?" She offered, a sheepish expression crossing her frosting smeared face. Rhett chuckled, reaching out and swiping a finger of frosting from her cheek,

"Truce." He agreed, bringing the frosting to his mouth. Her cheeks flared up at the motion, and she silently thanked her graces she was covered in frosting, before turning back toward the camera. Chase bounded over with a roll of paper towels, handing them to her while making sure to stay out of the shot.

Lucy could feel Link's gaze on her as she wiped the frosting from her face, a forced laugh escaping her lips at a joke that Jen had just told, while trying to ground herself from what had just happened; _Link was jealous._

|

She leaned back in her chair, her attention on Colin as he sat on the edge of her desk, throwing his hands around enthusiastically as they talked about the materials needed for their next game segment. Lucy nodded as he talked, one slender leg crossed over the other as she held the pad on her thigh, writing down what she could as the man spoke.

"You're gonna need to go to Home Depot or something, probably gonna need someone else to help you, too." Colin informed her. Lucy nodded once more in understanding,

"I'm sure I can talk someone into helping me out." She remarked, clicking her pen as she set the pad down on her desk, right beside her phone, which began ringing at that very moment. Link's picture popped up on the screen, and she gave Colin a 'hold on one sec', gesture before picking it up, and answering.

"Hey, what's up, Boss?" She queried, leaning back against her chair, glancing up at Colin, who was waiting patiently with his arms crossed over his chest, a hint of a smile playing on his usual stoic demeanor.

"Hey, Lu. Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, what'dya need?"

"I need you to meet me in the downstairs bathroom in 2 minutes." He replied, his voice had dropped just the slightest as he spoke, and Lucy could feel her heart pick up in her chest, glancing once more up at Colin.

"Um, yeah, you got it, Link." She answered, before hastily hanging up the phone, meeting Colin's gaze, she pushed herself away from the desk, and stood.

"Hey, can we continue this in just a bit? I have to take care of something." She said, an apologetic smile curving her lips. Colin shrugged his shoulders, throwing her a sympathetic look in return, before walking away,

"You know where I'll be, Lu."

She took a deep breath, glancing around at the other crew members as she tried to remain nonchalant, although her expression was probably giving the exact opposite vibe, before turning on a heel and bounding out of the large room, down the narrow hallway that lead to the small kitchen, and the stairs. Rounding the corner, she grasped the railing as she jogged down the flight, a hint of a smile playing on her lips at the prospect of sneaking around in broad daylight.

Rounding the corner that lead to the single bathroom on that floor, one that was very rarely used, she nearly bumped right into Link, who was casually leaning against the wall with his phone in his hand. She gasped, her hands finding his chest as she took a step back, tilting her head up to meet his darkened gaze. It took her breath away, the look in his eyes was something she only saw in the midst of their lust fueled escapades, and it was completely unanticipated.

His eyes darted behind her, and she was about to look to see what he was eyeing, before he reached down and grasped her hair firmly in one hand behind her head, abruptly yanking her head back and leaning down, smashing his mouth against her in an urgent embrace. Her small hands clenched the fabric of his plaid button up, pulling his lean stature closer to her own as she felt his tongue push past her lips, to press against her own.

Her heart was hammering against her chest, blood pulsing in her ears as Link roughly kissed her, his teeth clacking against her own, something that very rarely happened. The thought of someone else rounding that corner behind her lit a fire of adrenaline inside her, twisting in her chest and dropping down between her legs like a stone.

Her hands flattened against his chest, giving a solid push to his lengthy frame, his back hitting the wall with a hollow thud, and a deep, rumble of a groan beneath her fingers. Lucy had to breath away, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm her racing heart,

"What has gotten into you, Link?" She breathed out, her gaze finding his through her thick eyelashes. Link swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing temptingly as he gathered his words,

"During the show...You and Rhett, I didn't-- I don't like him touching you like that." He admitted, his breath ragged and his words rough, laced with the tell tale deepness of arousal, something she was fairly acquainted with. "We're not supposed to be anything, serious. But between you and me, you are mine." He finished, his words gathering that southern drawl she absolutely adored.

Before she could get a word in on her behalf, Link leaned down to steal her lips in yet another kiss, silencing any response that she could have had, while wrapping his arms around her narrow frame like a vice. Her breath was caught in her throat, all but forgotten as she ran her hand through his hair, gripping hard enough to coax a moan from him. The sound jolted her, a spark of arousal that traveled straight to her core.

"I'm yours, Link." She breathed out against his lips. She could physically feel the shudder that racked the mans body, before he leaned down, his hands gliding down the curve of her lower back, over her ass, and back down to her slender thighs. He was quick to hoist her up, fingers digging into the smooth flesh of her legs as she wrapped herself around him, her gaze drawn to the unusually serious expression that laid out across his face.

Link turned then, walking into the small bathroom to set her lithe frame down on the counter top of the sink. Her verdant eyes watched as he shut the door and locked it, drawing the length of his arm up to his neck, before finally meeting his cerulean blues, just a sliver of color along black.

"Lose the pants." He demanded, reaching up to take his glasses off. Lucy was quick to comply, her heart hammering against her chest as she fought the giddy smile that threatened at her lips; Link was never really the dominant type, at least, not yet. Finally seeing this side of him made her skin crawl with pleasant goosebumps, and she wasted no time ditching her jeans, along with her panties. Leaning back against the sink, she spread her legs, her eyes drawn to Links hands between the view of her knees, pushing his own jeans down his legs.

She licked her lower lip, smoothly bringing the plump flesh between her teeth as she let her gaze travel the length of his torso, to his face.

"Well, c'mon then. Remind me who I belong to." She breathed out, challenging him, urging him to continue with this foreign dominant streak. Those words spurred his actions, and Link drove for her. His large hand tangled in her hair, wrapping the thick strands around his palm and pulling, eliciting a sharp gasp from the woman while exposing the delicate skin of her neck, still littered with the faded remnants of their last encounter.

"I should punish you, for forgettin' in the first place." He growled, his hot breath coasting down her neck and pulling a shudder from her body, her knees were trembling on either side of his hips as she smiled, just the slightest bit.

"Oh, please do, sir." She countered, angling her hips forward as she searched for the friction of his cock against her slick womanhood. Link didn't satisfy her with a response, instead opting to lean down, and bite the sensitive flesh between her neck and shoulder, his hips jerking forward on their own accord, just grazing the wet folds between her legs. Lucy let out a sharp cry at the feeling of his teeth sinking into her skin,

"Fuck! Link-ah!" Her hand reached out to grasp his hair, the other keeping her grounded against the sink. He let his tongue roll over the sore bit of her neck, a soothing gesture that warmed her from the inside out, before reaching a hand between their bodies, running his fingers along her slit. A breathy moan tumbled from her lips, her hips pushing forward against his hand,

"You gonna beg for it, baby?" He breathed out, his lips grazing a trail up to her ear, his hot breath was tantalizing and his words were deep and gruff, the tone they held was something she just wasn't used to with him.

"Yes, please Link. Please--" Her words were cut short by an open mouthed, breathy moan as he sunk two fingers into her, pushing them to the knuckle and twisting his wrist. He quirked his fingers and slowly pumped them, a motion that was quickly coaxing her to her release. If she were to tell anyone else how much a goddamn expert Link was with his hands, they would probably call her crazy. Hell, she couldn't believe it herself sometimes.

Suddenly, he pulled away, his fingers grazing over her clit in a single circular motion before leaving her all together. It brought a needy, frustrated groan to the woman, her eyes snapping open to glare at the man,

"Can't have you comin' just yet." He remarked, a devious smile caressing the mans lips as he reached forward, his large hands grasping her hips and jerking her toward him. Lucy braced her hands on the sink, ready to throw some heated words in the mans direction, before he suddenly pressed against her, his cock gliding in to the hilt in one forceful motion. It knocked the breath right out of her, her mouth falling open in a silent cry as her fingers gripped the counter-top enough to turn knuckles white. It was a searing pain, the immediate stretch and the sudden feeling of being so full overwhelmed her, her head falling back to hit the mirror with a soft thud as a strangled moan finally escaped her lips.

"Fucking hell, Link!" She gasped, her arms trembling as she held up her weight on the counter. Link didn't reply, opting to roll his hips against her, gliding along her G-spot with expert precision as his hands firmly held her in place by the waist. All her attempts to move in time with him were cut short by the tightening of his hands on her body, giving him all the power in their current situation. As much as she loved the sensual, slow caress he was giving her, it just wasn't enough, and she found herself whispering and moaning cries of _'more please,'_ and _'harder Link, please!,'_ and she realized he didn't even need to tell her to beg, because she was ready to do it anyways.

One hand released her hip, sliding up her stomach and between the valley of her breasts to wrap around her neck in a gentle hold. Her eyes opened then, meeting Link's lust riddled gaze; He was watching her, his hazy stare trained on her face as he rolled his hips in a languid motion, his mouth open just the slightest as ragged breaths and a couple soft moans escaped him. A hint of a smile caressed her lips at the sight, and Link leaned down to kiss it right off her lips, his tongue delving in without a second thought as he jerked his hips forward roughly.

His arm wound around her waist, pulling her against him in time to his movements as his other hand tightened just the slightest around her neck, ripping a sharp cry from the woman, one that Link eagerly devoured. He was getting impatient now, his movements were rough and unabashed, his actions even more so; He tightened his hand yet again, pulling her lower lip between his teeth in a painful bite as his hips bounced off her thighs, the sound of it erotic and absolutely filthy.

"You're gonna come for me," He released her lip, his words were gravely and nearly drowned out by the desperate moans that escaped her mouth, _"and only me."_

As though those were the magic words, a lewd moan ripped from her throat, her back arched drastically as her toes curled curled inwards, her fingers numb as she grasped the counter-top for dear life. Her orgasm tore through her body with a fierce strike, rippling from her throbbing core to her fingertips and toes, and leaving her a moaning, breathless mess.

Link was relentless, his hips driving forward through her orgasm in search of his own release, his hands subconsciously pulling her ever closer, her slender frame tucked securely underneath him as he neared the precipice.

Lucy had a hand in his hair, pulling the thick strands just enough to gain access to his neck. Her teeth sank into his skin harshly, bringing forward a deep, guttural moan from Link, as well as his end; His body shuddered above her, his hands painfully tight around her body before he finally came to a still.

The harsh sound of their panting seemed so much louder after the fact. Link pressed a single kiss to her temple, pulling himself away with the softest of moans, and standing. His eyes were drawn to her face, flushed and coated with a light sheen of sweat, before darting to the enormous bruise that had formed on her neck.

"Holy moley, that is a good one." He remarked, a wicked smile on his lips. Lucy smirked in response, pushing herself up to sit straight on the counter, her fingers reaching up to touch her own mark on Link's neck,

"Yeah, well looks like you're mine, too." She countered, and Link raised his brows, adjusting his stance enough to glance at the mirror above the sink, his eyes widening in consternation,

"What the crap, girl!"


	4. Outer Office Experience.

The music was far too loud, in Link's opinion. The rotating spotlights flashed a rainbow of colors and bathed the mass of dancing bodies in an ethereal glow. His cerulean blue gaze was scanning the crowd, dressed in a mixture of high end, classy dresses and tux's.

The Streamy Award's after party was a huge mixed bag of familiar faces, and some he had never seen before, and he had little interest in meeting anyone new. 

His lean stature was clad in a well tailored, burgundy suit tied together with a plain, black dress shirt. On his right lapel was a small pin with Jade's picture. Between his long, slender fingers was a glass of a mysterious amber colored liquid, one that Rhett had eagerly pressed against his chest, 

"C'mon man, let loose a little bit!" Rhett had to lean down and shout the words into his ear, his beard tickling his cheek and ear as the sound vibrated uncomfortably against his eardrum. Link smiled in response, taking the glass and holding it out in a gesture to clink, in which Rhett eagerly continued to do. 

Bringing the glass to his lips, he took a small, testing sip of the liquid, the burn immediate against his tongue. He swallowed quickly, feeling the fire roll down his throat as he brought a hand up to his mouth, coughing. Rhett laughed beside him, slapping a hand down on his shoulder. 

"It's Whiskey, brother! They're actually serving alcohol this year." He exclaimed, leaning down once more. Link knit his brows, nodding with a forced smile on his lips. He watched Rhett as he threw back the small glass, downing the rest of the liquid with little resistance. He wondered how in the world he was able handle his liquor so well, when Jesse emerged from a small group of people behind him, her short stature hidden well in the mass of bodies. Placing a hand on Rhett's shoulder, she beckoned him closer, bending the man down to yell into his ear with a smile on her lips. 

"We're gonna go dance, you good?" Rhett asked, shouting over the rhythmic thud of base that rattled in their chests. Link held up a hand with a nod, giving Rhett a reassuring smile in response. His eyes followed the duo as they waded their way into the mass of moving bodies, not quite disappearing as Rhett's floof of hair clearly visible above everyone else's heads. 

Link simply stood there, his back against the bar behind him as he watched the crowd with little interest, the temptation to call an Uber and leave was itching at his mind, when he felt a small hand lay flat against his shoulder. He nearly jumped, glancing down to meet eyes with Lucy, her face made up with an elegant touch of makeup. A broad smile pressed on his lips at the sight of her, turning in place to face her, 

"I thought you were staying at the hotel?" He asked, not quite loud enough. Lucy knit her brows, placing a hand to her ear and leaning forward. Link leaned down, his lips close enough to lightly graze the shell of her ear, 

"I said, I thought you were staying at the hotel?" He repeated, pulling back just the slightest to gauge her reaction. He would be lying if he said his eyes didn't slip farther than her angelic face, to the deep cut of her sleek, black dress. He quickly darted his attention back to her face, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks as she smirked at him in a knowing way. A hand reached up to gently cradle against the back of his neck, pulling him down to her level, 

"Do you like my dress? I didn't want to miss an opportunity to wear it." Her voice was just loud enough for Link to hear, but still low and sultry. It made his blood pulse in his ears, and his chest to tighten in a way only she could cause. She took a step back, doing a quick spin in place; The silky fabric was sleek, and formfitting, hugging her slender waist before flaring out in a high to low cut, the end of it just barely grazing the ground with a trim of sheer lace. Link grinned broadly, his eyes warm as he admired the dress on her. The temptation to lean down and steal her red painted lips in a kiss was overwhelming, but he knew better. 

"You look amazing, Lu!" He exclaimed, and she simply smiled in response. Her verdant gaze was drawn to the crowd of people, dancing along to the catchy tune of Lauv's, I Like Me Better. It sounded like a remix, the slow bits of the song filled in with a steady EDM beat. Her gaze was drawn back to Link, her brows raised in silent question as she gestured toward the dance floor. Link responded with a surprised look, maybe even a little hesitance as well. 

But when she reached her hand out for him, the twinkle of mischief on her lips lighting her features up gorgeously, he couldn't say no. He inhaled deeply, raising his forgotten glass of whiskey to his lips and forcing himself to down the burning liquid, slamming the glass down on the bar before taking her small hand in his own. Her expression was ecstatic, a dazzling broad smile against red lips as she pulled him behind her, diving right into the crowd of people, their movements not quite synchronized, but just close enough to turn the mass of bodies into a wave of rhythmic bouncing and swaying. 

Link had never felt more out of his element, the only dance moves he knew weren't really considered dancing, more like random gyrating and flailing, and he found himself standing still in a wave of movement, mesmerized by the woman before him, a different song picking up in the background, Rihanna's, We Found Love. It was a little fast paced for his liking, but Lucy's hips swung perfectly to the bouncing tempo, her hands reaching out to touch his chest. 

Her fingers grasped the lapel's of his jacket, pulling him closer to her gracefully moving body as her full lips mouthed the lyrics. Link wasn't sure if it was the effects of the liquor in his system, or the enticing sway of her hips, but he let his hands fall on her waist either way, his movements mirroring hers as the beat picked back up. They moved together, their bodies growing ever closer as she slid her arms up to his shoulders, her fingers playing with the small hairs on the back of his neck as their chests touched. Link's heart was hammering against his ribs now, the closeness of their bodies was just begging for unwanted attention, but in this moment, he just couldn't give a damn, not with the way she moved. Her lithe frame spun in his arms, her exposed back against his torso now as she swayed her hips, her hands landing over his on her waist. 

Link had decided that it was definitely the whiskey giving him his confidence, as he suddenly and brazenly dipped his head down to lightly nibble at her neck. Her skin smelt like lavender and honey, the slight saltiness of her sweat tantalizing. 

"You are testing my limits here, girl." He breathed out against her ear, his hot breath rolling down her neck to send a wave of shivers down her spine. Lucy took a step away from him then, her hand grasping his own as she spun on a heel to face him. The look in her eyes was all the response he needed, a glint of arousal mixed with euphoria. Taking another step forward, she let her chest touch his, tilting her head back to gaze at him through thick lashes, 

"What are you gonna do about it, Link?" She asked, just loud enough to hear over the new track. It was slower than the last song, some remix of Mike Posner's new single. It brought an involuntary sway to her hips, and in tandem, Link's. Their posture and movements didn't exactly match the bouncing tune of the song, but Link was more than okay with it. 

"Let's get out of here." He replied, his eyes searching her face for some sort of hesitancy. There was none, rather an enthusiastic nod and a smile of agreement. 

|

They found themselves at the entrance to Lucy's shared hotel room. She was quick to slide in the key-card, poking her head in while gesturing for Link to stay just out of sight, 

"Lizzie? You in here?" Her words were greeted with silence, the room bathed in darkness. An excited grin pressed on her lips as she reached for Link's hand, dragging him into the room behind her, before moving to close the door. 

"Wait!" Link chimed in, reaching for the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the inside of the door, before placing it on the other side, a humorous grin on his lips. Lucy laughed lightly in response, 

"That's not suspicious at all." She remarked, finally closing the door and making sure it was locked. Before she could turn around, she felt his large hands lightly press against her hips, warm and inviting above her silk dress. His touch was followed with his lips against the crook of her neck, soft and gentle and very unlike Link. 

"I didn't sneak you into my room just to kiss, Neal." She remarked, reaching a hand up to grasp the thick hair atop his head while simultaneously pressing her hips back against his groin. A soft moan vibrated against her neck as he thrust his hips forward in response, grinding his clothed erection against her ass. 

"Y'know, this is the first time we've done this outside of work." Link remarked, his hands tightening just the slightest on her body, pulling her closer to his lengthy frame.

"Huh, you're right. I guess we were running out of places to fuck." She countered with a quirk of her lips. Link chuckled against her neck, 

"Either that, or we need to get more creative." He replied, letting one of his hands slip off her waist to travel down the toned expanse of her lower stomach, to her thigh. His movements were slow and deliberate, fingertips gliding over the silk of her dress to finally drop over the hem. "I like when you wear heels. Make's things a little easier." He mumbled, his hand sliding back up her thigh underneath her dress, to play with the lace trimming of her underwear. Lucy let out a shaken breath as she tightened her grasp in his hair, his other hand gliding up her torso. Fingertips danced over her rib-cage before finally enveloping her pert breast. 

She wore no bra, much to Links delight, her nipple hardening underneath the fabric of her dress. His talented fingers gently kneaded the flesh, her bud between his long fingers as his other hand slipped beneath the lacy cloth of her panties. His touch was ghostly, barely any pressure as he circled the swollen bud of her clit, languidly dropping down to tease her entrance every once in a while. Her body arched at his touch, her hips driving back against his groin while her shoulders pressed against his chest, a desperately needy moan escaping her lips. 

"Link, you're being a tease." She breathed out, frustration evident in her tone. Link simply chuckled in response, before simultaneously dipping his fingers inside her and tweaking her nipple, eliciting a sharp gasp from her lips. 

"Sucks, don't it? That's how I feel every time I see you, Lu." He remarked, and she could hear the smile in his voice, the teasing tone dipped in a coat of arousal. Before she could throw a witty come back his way, he slid his fingers further, the impossible reach of his touch granted by his tall stature and long arms, as well as her petite frame. It was perfect, the way their bodies fit together, and she knew she was never going to grow tired of it. 

Link made sure to brush his fingertips along her G-spot, which he was very quick to find. At this point, he knew her body so well he was able to have her writhing under his touch within a couple minutes, and to cum not long after. This, he knew from experience as well. 

"Come on, baby girl." He breathed out, that damn southern accent lacing his words in full force as he pressed the heel of his palm against her clit, applying an overwhelming amount of pressure. Lucy keened beneath him, lewd moans escaping her mouth as her grip on his hair tightened, _she was so close._ And Link already knew how to push her over the edge; A bruising, harsh bite to the apex of her neck and shoulder, and she was crying out his name with a sharp gasp,

"Link!" Her pull on his hair was nearly painful now, but he really didn't notice, as his attention was on nothing but her. The curve of her body, the salty sweet taste of her skin, and the lewd, drawn out moan that followed his name. It was almost enough to drive him home as well, but Link had other plans. 

"Hands on the wall." Link gasped out, his hand suddenly leaving her body. A whimper escaped her at the loss of his touch, but excitement welled in her chest as she felt him push her dress upwards to bundle against her waist, exposing her backside. He was quick to pull the lace panties down, letting them hang around her knees in a clear visual definition of erotic. The soft moan of appreciation that followed drove a spike of pleasure down her spine, 

"Like what you see?" She taunted, swaying her hips back and forth in a tantalizing manner. Link practically growled in response, quickly working the belt of his suit. Lucy turned her gaze over her shoulder, watching the man hastily rid himself of his dress coat, letting it fall to the floor in a crumpled heap, before finally losing the pants from his waist. Bringing her lower lip between her teeth, she watched him take a step closer, the head of his cock sliding along her wet cunt in the best way, before thrusting forward in one long, smooth motion. 

Her fingers curled up against the wood of the door, her breath caught in her throat at the sudden intrusion. Her height had never really allowed them to fuck like this, and God was she missing out; He reached deeper than ever before, a painful bite to the intense pleasure that radiated from her core. Link seemed to be aware of this as well, his hands grasping her hips so tight she could already imagine the bruises that followed, 

" _Fuck._ Are you okay?" He asked, his voice was strained, as though holding himself back from pounding her against the door. It touched her, but that is definitely not what she wanted at the moment. Lucy nodded hastily in response, pushing her hips back against him with a smooth roll, 

"Yes, now _please_ Link, just fuck me." She breathed out. 

He, of course, didn't need to be told twice, immediately sliding back and thrusting forward to create a relentless pace, one that had efficiently left Lucy unable to form coherent sentences. The sharp pulse of pain every time he jerked his hips forward caused her knees to tremble, but she couldn't stop herself from pushing back in time to his movements, as though she couldn't get enough of the delicious cocktail of pain and pleasure. Link's darkened gaze was drawn to the connection of their bodies, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips as he watched her ass bounce against his pelvis.

_"Oh God, Link!"_ Her words were dripping with arousal, stretched out by breathy moans and it was all Link needed to hear, before his own orgasm began twisting tight in his gut. His body moved with the raw desire for release, one hand leaving her hip to firmly grasp her hair, pulling her upwards just the slightest bit. In doing so, he managed to drive right into her G-spot, a sharp cry of her lips following quickly after. It was by far, the loudest she had ever been, and if it wasn't just the _hottest_ thing Link had ever had the privilege of hearing. 

He could feel her body tighten underneath his touch, almost rigid despite the intense trembling in her thighs and the sudden clamping of her walls around his cock, driving him right over the edge with a throaty groan of his own, his hips jutting against her harshly with a lewd smack of skin on skin. 

His own hands were shaking as he let go of her hair to wrap around her waist, pulling her straight and slipping out with a soft gasp. Lucy grasped his hands as she steadied herself, leaning back against his chest with an exhausted and content sigh. 

"I am definitely investing in some more high heels." She remarked, breathless. 

Link chuckled at her words, placing a soft kiss against her temple. 

"Yea, and maybe a ball gag or somethin', 'cause you are loud." He joked. 

Lucy felt her face flush at the comment, and the undeniable surge of heat that rose between her legs at the prospect.


	5. A bit of Chivalry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. My first attempt at strictly fluff writing. Please, try not to cringe too hard.

Lucy stepped into the frame, pulling the chair from the background toward the table. Link glanced at the playback screen, his brows raising as he quickly twisted in his seat to help her, even going so far as to push himself away from the table to stand, his lithe frame towering over her despite the heels she was wearing. 

"Here, watch yourself." Link swatted her hands away gently, pulling the chair snug beside his as he gestured for her to take a seat, a flush of red embracing her cheeks as she glanced at the crew behind the camera, some of their faces painted with a curious expression. 

"Uh, thanks, Link." She replied, throwing a smile in his direction as she sat down, letting him slide the chair underneath her before finally taking his own seat. Rhett sat in his usual seat, his brow quirked as he tried to hide the taunting smile that crossed his lips, 

"Wow, Link. Feeling chivalrous today, huh?" He remarked, his deep green eyes darting to Lucy's face, before turning back to Link. He adjust his glasses, brows raised as though he didn't know what he was talking about, 

"Uh, well I mean, I've always done that." He countered, adjusting his posture as though he was uncomfortable under the mans scrutiny. Rhett hummed curiously, before turning his attention toward the camera, the look in his eyes humorous as he shook his head. 

"Alright! Today we are going to be trying all different types of KitKats, and yes, there is more than just two flavors!" Rhett began, gesturing toward the large box of candy before them. 

Lucy was smiling as she adjusted her skirt over her thighs, her eyes stealing a quick glance at the man beside her. Much to her surprise, he was smiling, too. 

|

"Is it just me, or does it feel like Rhett is onto us?" She asked, her thighs encasing Link's hips as she sat snug against his lap. Her lithe fingers played with his hair, twirling the grey stands around her finger as her gaze dropped down to meet his. Link raised his brows at her question, his hands on her waist as his thumbs languidly rubbed circles underneath the fabric of her black top. 

"I haven't noticed. Do _you_ feel like he's onto us?" He turned the question around, and she frowned in response, letting her fingers glide through the thick floof of his hair. 

"A little bit, especially today. You never pull the chair out for anyone, Link." She answered, a taunting lilt to her soft voice. Link chuckled softly, bouncing her lightly atop him. 

"Hey, my mamma raised me to be a proper southern gentleman, it's not my fault." Link replied, one of his hands sneaking up her back to gently press between her shoulders, pushing her torso lower. Lucy let out a soft giggle, following the motion to press her lips against his in a chaste kiss. 

"Would you still treat me like that if we were on a real date? Come to my door with flowers, open the car door for me?" She whispered against his lips, her breath rolling across his face with a tantalizing scent of mint. Link let his hand glide up to her neck, his long fingers gently threading through her hair as he let his head drop back against the sofa, a small, appreciative smile crossing his lips. Their eyes were locked, the warmth and pure affection that glowed in his cerulean gaze threw her off guard, 

"You can find out, if you want." He offered. She responded with a surprised quirk of her brows, sitting back against his legs while her hands found his broad chest. She hadn't expected that answer, to be honest. 

"Are you serious?" She asked, curiously. "What happened to the whole, 'no strings attached', deal?" Her hands rose to throw some air quotes, eyes searching his face as he let a broad smile pull on his lips. 

"Well, yeah. _Why not?_ Let's be honest here, Lu. I don't know much about you, except the right way to touch you. Why can't I get to know you more?" He countered, adjusting himself to sit straight. 

Lucy was a little dumbstruck, as she hadn't realized he felt this way. It made her heart pick up just the slightest in her chest, the idea that Link would want something more than just her body. She, of course, wasn't complaining about the details of their relationship, but the prospect of sharing something a little more intimate than her physical form was daunting, as much as it was exciting. She smiled as she let her eyes draw over the angles of his face, the perfect cupid bow of his lip, his cute nose, to the gorgeous blue eyes that were framed with his infamous glasses. 

"Okay...I'd like that." She finally spoke up, reveling in the ecstatic grin that overtook his lips. Lucy mirrored his expression, leaning down to kiss him again while his arms wrapped around her narrow waist. 

"I guess this means we gotta wait until the third date, huh?" Link remarked, his words vibrating against her mouth. She quickly sat straight, her brows knit in disapproval. 

"Um, I don't think so, Neal." He laughed in response, his head thudding against the back of the sofa as he pulled her ever closer, 

"I already told you, I'm a gentleman." He joked. Lucy narrowed her eyes, her gaze dropping to the exposed skin of his neck. Without hesitation, she dipped her head down, biting him harshly as she felt his hand fly to the back of her head, gently grasping her hair. Her body shook with the residual laughter that rolled from his lips. 

"I _real_ gentleman wouldn't keep a lady waiting."


	6. Link's Kink.

She tentatively trailed her nails along Link's broad chest, feeling him tense just the slightest bit underneath her touch. Emerald eyes were trained on his face, his glasses no where to be seen while he let his eyes slowly drift shut, lips parted just the slightest to let out a shaken exhale. 

He seemed relaxed, but she could feel the tension lying in wait under his chest, his heart pounding solidly against his ribs. Her eyes darted from his face, to where her hand was placed flat along his sternum, her nails slowly digging into his skin with a force that threatened to break skin. Link inhaled sharply, jerking his arms against the binding around his wrists that kept him splayed out tantalizingly against the headboard of her bed frame. 

"Is this okay?" She asked, eyeing the mans pained expression. He replied with a hasty nod and a jerk of his hips, inadvertently bouncing her atop his lap. 

"Yes, do it again." He breathed out. A small smile graced her lips, as she dragged her nails down his chest to his lower abdomen, leaving a trail of red irritation in their wake. The shaken moan that tumbled from his lips drove a spike of pleasure down her spine. 

"Bite me." Link groaned, dropping his head to the frame to expose his incredibly long neck, his adams apple bobbing temptingly as he swallowed thickly in anticipation. Her tongue swiped over her lower lip as she laid her hands out flat against his chest, leaning down to gently press a kiss to the ridge of his collarbone. His breath was shaken as she trailed her teasing kisses higher, following the line of his tendon up to his earlobe. Her teeth grazed over his ear, before gently biting the shell, reveling in the sharp gasp that escaped his lips. 

"You didn't say please, Link." She whispered, her words tickling his ear. Link let out an impatient groan, his eyes opening to reveal a hazy cerulean gaze clouded over with arousal. 

" _Please,_ bite me." He countered, the impatience in his voice was almost humorous, but she indulged the man anyways, dropping her head to the apex of his neck and shoulder. Her teeth grazed him first, bringing a flourish of goosebumps to rise on his stretched out arms, before suddenly biting down, the sharp edge of her canines digging into his skin harshly. 

His body shuddered under her touch, arms flexing against the restraints while his hips jutted upwards in time to the sultry moan that escaped his throat. Lucy reveled in the sound, letting it tighten in her stomach with the all too familiar twinge of arousal. Her tongue ran over the mark, tracing the ridges that were left behind by her relentless bite. 

"Again." He breathed out harshly, his voice was strained and shaken, and she pulled back the slightest to meet his lust riddled gaze, her brow quirked as she threw him a look that said, _'what's the magic word?'_. Link was quick to breathe out that special word, his voice sounded desperate and hasty, _and God,_ if it wasn't a fucking turn on. 

Lucy was more than happy to grant his plea, leaning down to his neck once more while gliding a lithe hand upwards. Her lips touched his skin in unison to the tight grasp she held around him, teeth sinking into flesh in accommodation to the sharp pin prick of her fingernails. His lengthy body went taut beneath her, a strangled moan ripping from his throat as he threatened to break the hold of the tie that she had wrapped around his wrists. Lucy had tied it to the best of her ability, but Link wasn't a small man. The rippling muscles along his biceps and forearms were a pleasant reminder of that. 

_"Fuck!"_ Link gasped out, the tone in his voice was something she knew all too well, the deep pitch and frantic undertone was a tell tale sign of his orgasm. As much as she wanted to see the spectacle of Link coming with just a touch, she couldn't deny the burning desire that ached between her slender thighs. She subconsciously rolled her hips along his lower stomach, releasing her tight grip on the mans neck. Link moaned in disappointment, and she let out a soft laugh. 

"We keep this up, and you'll be coming without me." She remarked, scooting down his body to rest against his denim clad thighs, her fingers making quick work of the confines of his jeans. Link let his gaze trail down her slender frame, clad in nothing say for the lacy black fabric of her bra and underwear. His eyes were drawn to her hands as she pulled his pants down just enough to release his cock, the sudden feeling of relief washing over the man with an appreciative moan. Lucy was quick to wrap her fingers around his thick shaft, her thumb swiping over the head to collect a decent amount of pre cum, before languidly stroking him. 

"Good Lord, woman. You-- _ah_ \--you'll be the death of me if you keep that up." Link moaned out, his southern drawl coating his words as he flexed against his restraints. Lucy smiled just the slightest, her eyes drawing the length of his torso to finally meet his eyes, the innocent expression she held was something else. 

"We could see how long you'll last like this-" She slowed her motions, her fingers loosening around him to grace him with a touch that was nothing short of cruel, in Link's opinion. "or maybe something a little more?" She whispered, her grasp tightening around him in a grip that seemed to snatch his breath right up, 

_"Shit!"_ The curse ripped from his throat as she stroked him, twisting her wrist smoothly as she worked his length. Link seemed to have forgotten how to speak, her hands around his cock eliciting nothing more than a strew of throaty moans and expletives that seemed even more filthy coming from the man beneath her. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth, slowing her movements to a crawl, before letting go all together. Link was about to give her a piece of his mind, when she suddenly crawled her way back up his torso, lifting her slender frame up just enough to push her panties aside, and sink down on him, one hand braced on his chest while the other guided his cock to the hilt. 

A moan of relief fell from her lips as she slowly rolled her hips, taking a moments time to adjust to the size of him. But Link was desperate for his climax, and suddenly jerked his hips upward to drive right against her G-spot, eliciting a sharp gasp and sharper fingernails to his chest. The feeling was enough to make her forget her conquest to drive him insane, and melt into the rhythmic thrust of his hips. 

"Oh, fuck it." She breathed out, her hands reaching forward to untie his wrists. It was like unleashing an animal; The instant Link's hands were free, he drove for her, his arms wrapping around her waist in an iron grip as he sat straight. Lucy's slender fingers grasped his biceps, feeling his muscles tighten and flex as he literally pushed and pulled her body atop him. She was left breathless, her eyes sinking shut as she let him use her body, moans and whimpers escaping her lips with every timed movement of his hips. Link let out a deep moan, before suddenly pushing her back against the bed, his hips quickly finding their place between her thighs. 

His large hands grasped her beneath the knees, pushing them up towards her chest with a surprising amount of flexibility on her end, while her hands found their respective places on his arm and in his hair, tugging the thick strands harshly as he slipped inside her yet again, the angle of her legs giving him the perfect angle to completely take her breath away. 

"God, I'm so close." Link moaned out, his gaze was trained on her face, watching the beautiful expression of pleasure grace her features; Her head was thrown back against the bed, hair splayed out in web of black while her eyes were screwed shut, full lips parted to let her melodic moans of pleasure echo through the room, accompanied by the sound of his hips meeting her ass. Her grasp tightened on his hair, pulling him down to catch his mouth in a fierce kiss while taking his lower lip between her teeth and biting, _hard._

The cocktail of pain and pleasure coursed through his body, driving him over the edge with a throaty moan, one hand quickly reaching up to grasp her hair in his hand, cradling her smaller frame comfortably beneath him. Lucy keened beneath him, angling her hips just the right way to push herself over her own precipice, toes curling as she released his lip with a lewd moan of her own. 

Her legs were shaking as he dropped his head to her shoulder, the heavy draws of his breath ghosting over her neck with a comforting warmth. She stroked through his hair in a soothing gesture, before he finally found the energy to pull himself away. 

"You...Are a wicked woman." He breathed out, with a smile. Lucy mirrored his expression, a euphoric sense of pleasure glowing inside her as she admired the man before her. 

"What are you going to do about it? _Spank me?_ " She countered. Link didn't fail to notice the twinkle of mischief in her eyes at the words, 

"Keep that up, and I might just have to."


	7. She Is Links.

She let her hips sway languidly to the music that rolled from the speakers, a red plastic cup of boxed wine in her hands as her eyes wandered around the room; A celebratory party thrown by Alex and Mike. They decked out the studio with balloons and streamers, the set mixed up a little bit to allow the large group of people to fit. The crew was spread out throughout the area, but mainly stayed by the set as well as the small patio, a couple of people lounging on the outdoor sofas and chatting idly. 

Her gaze was eventually drawn toward Link, standing beside Rhett and Stevie as they talked among themselves. She smiled to herself, bringing her cup to her lips and taking a sip when someone approached her, a matching red cup in their hand. 

"Enjoying the party?" Mike's scruffy face appeared before her, his shaggy black hair covered party with his infamous orange beanie. Lucy nodded in response, quickly swallowing her wine before throwing the man a smile, 

"Yeah, it's awesome. 14 million subscribers, woo!" She said, throwing her hands in the air with a halfhearted holler. Mike chuckled in response, throwing his own hands in the air to mirror her expression before moving to take a sip of his drink. 

"So, is this going to be a regular things now? Huge party for every million subs?" Lucy asked, moving to grab her cup with both hands. Mike nodded at her words, smiling just the slightest as he let his eyes meet hers, 

"Well, that depends. You gonna show up to every one?" He countered, "Because, honestly. It wouldn't be a party without you, Lu." Lucy felt her face grow hot at the words, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"Well, you've already got me hooked. A way to a girls heart is definitely boxed wine." She held her cup up, and Mike knocked his against hers, a broad smile encompassing his lips as he moved to take a sip. Lucy did so as well, her eyes drifting from Mike's face to unintentionally land on Link, who was walking away from Stevie and Rhett to talk to another group of people, closer to where she stood. 

"So, um. I'm just going to throw myself out there, but, do you have a boyfriend or anything?" Mike asked, and Lucy was a little too distracted to hear. Her gaze seemed to be stuck on Link, and how he naturally held himself. He didn't even have to try; She was entranced by the way he moved, the way he ran his hand through the thick hair atop his head, that silver stripe doing all sorts of things to her. She watched the way his biceps flexed in his T-shirt, the tendon rolling in his forearm which was sporting a couple of notable veins.

"Lu?" Mike's voice cut her daydream short, her eyes quickly jerking away from Link's tall stature to meet his confused expression. "You okay?" He asked, placing a hand on her exposed shoulder. Lucy nodded quickly, running her fingers through her hair as she focused, 

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. Just a little hot in here, is all." She replied, and Mike nodded his head. 

"Yeah, you feel a little warm. Do you want to, um, go outside or something?" He offered, motioning in the general direction of the patio. She smiled softly in return, accompanied by a subtle nod of her head. She let Mike place a hand on her back, between her shoulder blades as he escorted her through the crowd of crew members. 

Link was frowning now, turning his head to watch the duo make they way through. Their was a clear look of disapproval on his face, and Lizzie sidestepped to get his attention.

"Link? You good, man?" She asked, her brows knit in slight concern at the odd display. Link raised his brows, quickly standing straight and resisting the urge to follow Lucy and Mike outdoors, 

"Yeah, yeah. Think I just had a little too much wine." He replied, and Lizzie nodded in understanding, about to speak up until Link quickly added on, "What's up with Lu and Mike? There somethin' goin' on between them? Not that I care, but y'know." He rambled for a second there, forcing himself to stop talking before he said something that would really mess things up. 

"Um, you know, I have no idea. I guess I've heard Mike say something about liking her, but that's really it." She said, her words continuing on as she delved into the inner office drama, something Link would normally be interested in, but not this time. Link could deny it all he wants, but the thought of someone doing something as innocent as flirting with Lucy made him incredibly uncomfortable. 

"I gotta use the restroom, excuse me." Link quickly said, cutting Lizzie's words short with a furrowed brow, walking away from her before she could get another word in.

"Well, it's complicated. I can't really say more than that, but...Technically, yes?" She answered Mike's question with a sheepish shrug, not sure how to explain it without giving out names. Mike raised his brows, leaning back against the sofa with a contemplative hum. 

"Do I know him?" He asked, a small, devious smirk playing on his lips as he watched her expression change, a slight blush creeping up her slender neck. Quickly bringing her cup to her lips, she downed a good portion of her wine, before giving the man yet another sheepish look in return. 

"Hey guys, what's goin' on out here?" 

Lucy's eyes widened at the sound of Link, leaning against the frame of the glass door, his eyes landing on her almost instantly. 

"Oh, we were just talking about, um. Life, and stuff." Lucy managed, and Mike gave her a confused look, before leaning forward in his seat and grinning. 

"We were actually talking about Lucy's mysterious boyfriend who she refuses to name. Great conversation piece, really." He was trying hard to embarrass her, but God if only he knew. Link cracked a grin at the words, his cerulean gaze meetings hers in a knowing way, before speaking up once more. 

"You'll have to tell me all 'bout it. After you go see what Alex wants." Link replied, motioning behind him with his free hand. Mike let out a disappointed groan as he pushed himself up, 

"Probably wants to bring out the cake or somethin'." He remarked, walking past Link and disappearing into the crowd inside. Lucy could feel the blush on her skin, finally bringing herself to look at Link directly. 

"And _you_ , are comin' with me." He stated, pointing a long finger at her. His gaze was darker now, the tone in his voice foreign. It made her heart jump in her chest, and spurred her to quickly stand up, following Link as he made his way back inside, and through the crowd. 

|

The Studio had a room that was the equivalent of a locker room, after a sharp right as they entered the kitchen and through a heavy wooden door, she found herself basked in darkness. There was no lock on the door, and that made her a little apprehensive as she found herself flush against the wood, her drink long forgotten in her hand. 

"Did you tell 'em that you're taken?" Link breathed out, his head dipped down low enough that his lips grazed over the supple flesh of her neck. His intoxicating scent of cologne and alcohol ticked her nose as she held onto him. 

"Am I?" She asked, a small smile playing on her lips as he finally kissed her neck, teeth grazing her slightly. It rose goosebumps on her skin, her grip on his bicep tightening. Link pushed his hips forward, pushing her back and wedging her between the hard wood and his waist. 

"Yes, you are. Do I need to remind you?" His voice was so incredibly deep, a gravely undertone that was coated in lust. It caused a heat to surge between her thighs, a soft and involuntary whimper escaping her lips as she tilted her head to the side, urging the man to touch her.

"I could use a reminder." She managed to breathe out, and Link let out a soft hum in response, one hand leaving her waist to grab a thick handful of her hair, pulling it just the right way to earn a sharp gasp. 

"Baby, I'm gonna make sure you never forget." He growled, before dipping back down to bite at her neck. The moan that tumbled from her lips was far too loud, the placement of Link's teeth on her neck would leave a mark that she couldn't hide. Just the thought of walking around with his mark on her neck made her whimper, her hips pushing against his in a desperate attempt for friction. 

In return, Link hastily maneuvered his hand underneath the flowing fabric of her short sundress, his fingers taking no time at all to slip beneath the fabric of her panties to stroke along her wet cunt. She pushed her self against him, breath hitching at the feel of his tongue gliding over her neck, up to her ear. He moved his hand expertly, twisting his wrist to push his the heel of his palm against her clit while sliding his two fingers inside her, curling them in just the right way to stroke her G-spot. As much as she loved the feel of it, his fingers incredibly long and thick, it wasn't nearly enough. 

_"Link, please."_ She whimpered, her hips rolling against him now as she grasped his shoulder with one hand, the other threatening to drop the plastic cup she held. He took the shell of her ear between his teeth, nipping her harshly before speaking, 

"Please what? You're gonna gave to be more specific." He breathed out, his voice holding that firm, dominant tone that he rarely used. 

"I want you to fuck me." She managed, an impatient lilt in her breathy voice. _"Please."_

It was as if those words sparked a fire inside Link, his desire to claim her as his own increased ten fold as he suddenly tore himself away from her neck, to claim her mouth in a desperate and fierce kiss. It was all teeth and tongue, his lustful assault stealing her breath away and melting her all at once, the cup in her hand dropping to the floor with a flourish of unseen wine. Neither of them cared, too caught up in one another as she felt her lungs burn with a plea for air and her body to ache with a need only he could provide. 

Link couldn't seem to tear his mouth away from hers, moving his hands to blindly slip the lacy fabric of her panties down her slender legs, far enough that she could step out of them, a needy moan escaping her lips at the prolonged absence of his hand on her. He let his teeth pull in her lower lip as he arched himself forward to kiss her, pulling on the confines of his jeans while her hands ran through his hair, pulling and twisting and most definitely ruining the perfect floof he had created earlier that day.

"Put your arms 'round my neck." He breathed out against her lips, and she never reacted so quickly, her hands grasping his neck as she felt his large palms on her thighs, hoisting her upwards and pressing her against the door, his hips nestled between slender legs with a teasing touch.

_"You are mine."_ He breathed out, reaching between their bodies to slide his cock against her cunt, pushing forward with the slightest force. It was driving her mad, her fingers digging into Link's neck as she pushed herself against him. His hand firmly grasping her chin quickly brought her attention upwards, meeting his hazy, lustful gaze with her own.

"You understand?" The way those words escaped him in unison with the intense glare they shared effectively rose goosebumps on her skin and a rapid kick in her heart rate. Link was never this possessive or dominating. It was a foreign sight, and it was one of the hottest things she had ever seen.

"Yes, I understand. I'm yours." She breathed out, earnestly. She wanted nothing more than for Link to just fuck her already, and in all honesty, she was completely his. Link let a small, satisfied smile grace his lips before before leaning down to kiss her, his hand still grasping her chin as he finally made his move.

The moan that ripped from her throat was lewd and drawn out, her head hitting the solid wood of the door in response to the sudden fullness that overwhelmed her. As though to drive his point home, he gave her absolutely no time to adjust, his fingers leaving her chin to run through her thick hair while his other arm snaked around her waist in a vice like grip. 

There was just something about the way that Link touched her, his hands all over the place, chest to chest as though he couldn't get enough of her, that made it so _breathtaking._ He moved like a man starved of touch, fingers digging into her slender waist as he jerked his hips upwards with a force that knocked the breath right out of her. Her shoulders were digging into the solid wood of the door behind her, fingers clawing at his neck and shoulders as she began rolling her hips in time to his movements. 

The breathy moans that escaped Link's mouth were electrifying, the sound of their bodies meeting in the empty, spacious room lewd and absolutely thrilling. 

"Say it again." Link gasped out, his grip on her hair tightening as he moved. Lucy couldn't form words, a wanton moan escaping her mouth as his cock brushed against her G-spot with a teasing touch, "Say it," it came out as a growl this time, deep and guttural as he quickly dipped his head to bite at her neck. Her fingers dug into his skin, her legs squeezing around his waist as she interlocked her ankles, 

"Fuck! I'm- _ah!_ -yours, Link!" Her words were breathy and short, accentuated with a sharp moan as he found the perfect angle to break her apart, the ability to form words escaping her. Link wasn't any more composed, his teeth grit as he fought hard to push her over the edge first, his hand reaching up to gently cover her mouth as a particularly loud cry escaped her lips. 

Her climax hit her with a sudden force, the sensation ripping through her core as she arched her body in response, and she was silently grateful for Link's hand over her mouth. 

"Oh, _my goodness."_ Link breathed out, his forehead dropping against her shoulder as his hips thrust forward raggedly, his own climax washing over his body in waves. His hand moved from her mouth, to her waist as he pulled her impossibly close, a final, shaken moan tumbling from his lips as he finally came to a halt. 

Lucy let her head fall back against the door, her chest rising and falling. The scent of wine and sex lingered around her, and it brought a satisfied smile to tug on her kiss swollen lips. The room was dark, but she had adjusted enough to see Link pull away, an exhausted expression splayed out across his face. 

"I thought you weren't the jealous type." She remarked, her hand instinctively reaching upwards to drag through his damp hair. A charming, crooked smile pressed on his lips, his breath still ragged as he replied, 

"I lied."


	8. The Tease.

He wasn't entirely sure if she was doing it on purpose. When she walked into work that morning, her dress was too short, the dip in her collar far too deep, and the flirtatious smile that was supposed to be reserved for him was flashing far too often, at far too many people. If she was trying to rile something inside him, she did a damn good job.

He found himself glaring from across the kitchen, Rhett leaning against the counter beside him. He was going on about a camping trip or something, but Links attention was anything but achieved. His cerulean gaze was boring into the duo who sat at the table, Morgan and Lucy. They were going over some graphic design project, but all Link saw was the overly friendly touches she graced the younger man's arm with, or the way he looked at her when she laughed.

"Link? Hello? _Earth to Link_.." Rhett waved a hand in front of his face, effectively drawing his attention away. Link blinked a couple times before finally glancing upwards to meet Rhett's curious glint.

"You good man? That was a little weird, not gonna lie." Rhett remarked, his gaze darting toward Lucy and Morgan. They were off in their own world, oblivious to Links gaze.

"Yeah, man. Just thinkin' about some stuff." Link replied, wistfully. Rhett gave him a curious look, like he was waiting for the man to share what's on his mind. All Link could think about was how badly he wanted to push her up against the wall and drive her over the edge, to show her that he wasn't at all happy with the little game she was playing. He will admit, if she was trying to turn him on, she definitely achieved her goal.

|

She approached their office with the details to her next project. It was curious, as neither of them really reviewed her work directly, and she had a feeling this little meeting wasn't very work based. She knocked lightly against the door, Link's voice chiming in from the other side. She found herself smiling slightly as she entered the room, the image of Link leaning against his desk with his arms crossed over his broad chest greeting her. There was no smile on his perfect lips, the tell tale darkness that hooded his eyes gave away the true nature of this meeting. It seemed she was in trouble, the thought of her punishment sending a subtle shiver down her spine to tremble between her legs.

"You asked to see me?" She spoke up, her words lilted with an innocence that was incredibly deceiving.

"Close the door, and lock it." He replied, his voice an octave lower than normal, coated with a gruff undertone. She fought the smile of excitement that threatened at her mouth, opting to tug her lower lip between her teeth as she did as told.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked sweetly, turning her verdant gaze to Link. There was a flash of a smirk on his lips, so subtle and wicked as he pushed himself away from the desk to approach her. She had to tilt her head back to keep their gaze, the tension between them palpable.

"You know, I normally wouldn't mind seein' you in something like this," he began, his hand raising as his fingertips coasted over the exposed skin of her chest, following the hem line that curved over her pert breasts. "But when you're goin' round showin' everyone else...then I got a problem." Goosebumps were rising on her skin now, and she found it harder to keep her composure when he was like this. Of course, she was doing it on purpose, her reasoning simple; she wanted to see what would happen.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Link." She breathed out. Link tsked her, his fingertips skirting up the side of her slender neck, the faded remnants of their last encounter bringing a small, appreciative smile to his lips, before he firmly grasped her chin. It caused a soft gasp to tumble from her lips, and a thrilling sensation to zip through her body at the dominance he was displaying. There was nothing she loved more, than when he was like this.

"I see how the guys here look at you, I'm not stupid. I guess I'll just have to make it clear, you're taken. And your little game? Well, honey. Games over." He breathed out. She glanced at him through her lashes, taking in the stoic expression on his face. He looked intense, eyes dark behind his glasses, mouth devoid of a smile now as he glared at her.

"Take off your clothes. Now." He practically growled, before taking a full step backwards. She exhaled deeply, not even realizing she was holding her breath until now. Her hands moved absentmindedly, the prospect of getting completely naked somewhere as public as his office was thrilling. Link was leaning against his desk again, palms grasping the solid wood as he watched her intently, his bottom lip between his teeth. It wasn't long before she was pulling the last piece off her body, fingers nimbly unhooking the clasp of her bra to let it slide off her shoulders.

She took a steadying breath, composing herself before meeting Link's lustful gaze.

"What now, _sir?_ " She asked, a smug smile pulling on her lips as she gauged his reaction. Link had a finger against his cupids bow, as though contemplating, and she didn't miss the amused smirk that crossed his features at her words.

"On your knees." She felt her face grow red at the demand, but followed through nonetheless. It wasn't until Link was walking toward her did she notice the obvious arousal in his jeans, or the way her heart kicked in her chest. She angled her head back to look at him. The view from Link's eyes was stunning, and it was enough to break his character for a brief, affectionate moment. He reached out, letting his hand run through her tousled hair,

"You look so good like this." He breathed out, earning him a small, sideways smile in response. They took a second to jump back into the moment, Link's hand tightening to pull her hair,

"Touch me." It was a simple request, but she knew what it entailed. Her lithe hands were quick to work on the confines of his jeans, pulling them down his thighs just enough to release his straining cock. Link let out a shaken breath at the feeling, his gaze watching intently as she reached out to wrap her hand around him. Just the simple touch was enough to draw a stuttered moan from him, his eyes drifting shut as he absentminded pulled her hair. She knew Link was supposed to be the one in control here, but she couldn't help but feel proud at how he seemed to melt into her touch, like putty. When she leaned out to dart her tongue along the head, he inhaled sharply. And when she wrapped her full lips around him, she could almost feel the growl that rumbled in his chest.

He almost forgot the whole point of this 'meeting', his eyes slowly opening to glance down his lengthy torso to see her head bobbing, hands twisting and turning around his thick shaft, working him into a blissful stupor that would end way too soon, if he let it go on. Pulling his lower lip between his teeth, he gripped her hair tight, before jerking his hips forward. She stilled, letting Link push and pull her to his whim, often times going far enough to earn a strangled, choked moan in response. He was panting now, the sounds that escaped the duo lewd and wet in the empty office, before he finally pulled away.

The look on her face was enough to make him moan; eyes watered, mouth filthy with wet, a redness in her cheeks that traveled down her slender neck and dusted her exposed breasts. She looked absolutely amazing, he thought. And to top it all off, she smiled. It was a taunting, seductive smile that jerked in his chest, and he couldn't help but to drop to his knees and smash his mouth against hers. It was a sloppy, slick kiss with too much teeth and tongue, the bitter saltiness of himself lingered there, but it only managed to fuel the fire.

She reached down to grasp the hem of his shirt, forcing it up his torso before he broke away, letting her slide it off his body completely. He was quick to take his glasses off, not even bothering to fold them up, before haphazardly tossing them aside. They said nothing as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down atop her while her back made ctontact with the rug, rough and scratchy against her skin. Link didn't bother ditching his jeans, the desperate need to feel her overwhelming the man as his hips found their place between her thighs, one hand reaching between them to rub against her cunt. A small, flushed smile crossed his face,

"You are so wet." He breathed out, in a teasing manner. She rolled her eyes, her legs wrapping around his waist while her fingers ran up and through his hair, pulling.

"Will you just fuck me already, Link?" She growled. Link huffed out a laugh, his gaze finding hers in the heat of the moment. _She looked wild_ , un-tamable waves bordering her flushed, lust riddled face. The brilliant green in her eyes just a sliver along black, and clouded over with a desire saved only for him. He wanted to remind her that she was his, but with the way she looked at him, he already knew.

He leaned down to press his lips against hers in a kiss that seemed out of place, soft and passionate, tongue rolling gently along hers in a sweet embrace that caught her off guard. The tension in her body seemed to relax when he touched her, and he took the moment to press against her, slow and languidly. She whimpered against his lips, feeling his cock stretch her with a pace that was achingly drawn out. It was so different than usual, and for some reason she felt like this was so much more intimate than before, when their movements were rough and unabashed.

His hips were snug between her thighs, their bodies pressed so close she felt like they were becoming one. She could feel the hard angles of his hips against her thighs, the wiry hair of his chest scratch against her nipples in a way that rose goosebumps on her skin. His hands were roaming freely, exploring the curves and planes of her body. His lips lingered on hers, their kiss measured and unhurried, a stark contrast to how they greedily touched each other moments prior.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally moved. It brought forward a wanton sigh from her, her fingers running through the silky hair atop his head, her hips rolling in time to the deliberate back and forth of his waist. His lips ventured off hers, kissing down her cheek to her neck, where she lazily tilted her head to the side. Link grazed his way along the plane of her skin, leaving butterfly kisses and sharp bites in his trail. He made sure to leave his mark on her, her neck littered with hickeys and bruises.

She wasn't bothered by the rough rug digging into her shoulder blades, or the sounds of the office bustle from the other side of the door. She was too caught up in the man before her, and the way he touched her. His soft moans and ragged breath coasting hot along her skin, the scent of his cologne lingered, and she loved it.

"You...are..amazing," Link breathed out, while pushing himself upwards. She moaned in response, letting him swipe his arms underneath her knees, to where they resting in the bends of his elbows, before dropping down once more, palms flat on either side of her head. Her own hands found his thighs, fingers digging into his skin as he thrust forward, his cock driving right up against her sweet spot.

"Link!" She gasped, the intense pleasure shooting through her body, her limbs trembling as he pressed on. He was close, growing every more vocal as his movements grew frenzied, the obscene sound of his hips meeting her ass accompanied with their cries of pleasure seemed to echo throughout the room. It was when he felt her body tense up, and her walls to clamp around him with a force that seemed to knock the breath right out of him, did he lose control. A sharp cry escaped her lips, her climax washing over her as he thrust against her with reckless abandon, the feeling of his own orgasm seeping into his bones and driving him forward with a desperate need for release. Her nails dragging along the sensitive skin of his thighs seemed to be what pushed him over the edge,

_"Oh, **fuck!"**_ He breathed out, his teeth clenching as he pushed against her snugly.

Her body felt light, limp as he finally pulled himself away. A lazy, satisfied smile caressed her lips as she watched him sit up to run his hands through his tousled hair. Link noticed her, a small smile of his own gracing his lips,

"What?" He asked, playfully. She reached her hand out, and Link happily grasped it, pulling her up to sit.

"I thought I was in trouble. That didn't feel like a punishment." She remarked. Link chuckled at her words, bringing his hands up to cradle either side of her face,

_"The days not over yet, baby."_


	9. Red.

"Do you trust me?" 

She glanced upwards, her wild hair bordering her face with the leather of the choker tight around her slender neck. She felt him slip his index finger beneath it, tugging just the slightest bit. 

"Yes." 

There was a look in his eyes; _Wild, untamed, **dangerous.**_ The blue still strikingly clear alongside the dilated black of his pupils, and she found herself struck with the image of him. 

"Yes, _what?_ " He pulled harder, the sharp hemline of the new collar digging into her skin wonderfully, and she could tell by the way he spoke, low and gravely, he was already in it. 

"Yes, sir." 

She was rewarded with a wicked smile, one that showcased a hidden part of him no one else had bore witness to; there was something in the way he looked in that moment, something that drove a sharp knife of pleasure right down her spine, goosebumps erupting along her exposed skin, and she couldn't tell if it was excitement, or fear. She supposed, it was both. 

"Tell me who you belong to." He breathed out, after a moment. She was quick to answer, her head thrown back now to stare at his face. 

"I'm yours, Link." 

A sudden and jarring yank to her collar startled her, almost pulling her forward onto the ground, before he steadied her, his gaze narrowed. 

"You call me Sir, and nothing else, 'till I say so." He growled, leaning forward to bring himself closer to her. Her breath had picked up, heart thudding wildly against her sternum as she nodded her head in understanding. 

This wasn't their first time exploring, but as their sessions went on, things grew ever more intense. She trusted him, that was no lie, and she found herself thriving on the consensual abuse he doled out. He was surprisingly good at it, like he had this in him the entire time. 

The confines wrapped around her body were tight, secure and smooth. Ropes would have been preferable, but Link liked the way the silk contrasted with her skin, a brilliant red that reflected the dim lighting from across the room. He had tied her hands behind her back, forearms pressed horizontal to one another, wrists bound at either elbow. He was half temped to tie a bow, but opted to use the remaining fabric to wrap around her ribs, spiraling downwards to tie around her narrow waist. He left her legs free, for obvious reasons. 

He was just millimeters away from her, his hot breath blowing against her face in steady breaths, and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. With this game, he didn't kiss her, he teased her, but she thrived on punishment as much as pleasure. She was quick to close the distance, bringing his lower lip between her teeth to suck, and she felt him press back for the briefest of moments, before pulling away. The hard contact of his hand against her cheek stung, the smack of skin resounding across the room, and she gasped. Link grabbed her face then, fingers digging into her cheeks as he jerked her head back to look at him, 

"Breakin' the rules already? We're just gettin' started." He breathed out, deeply. She felt the heat on her face as she looked up to meet his gaze, finding herself lost in the animalistic look he bore. It stole her breath, thrummed her heart, and sent a heat through her she couldn't comprehend. "Do I need to go through the rules again?" 

She quickly shook her head, and Link let go of her face. 

"Close your eyes." 

He produced a single strand of cloth, red ribbon identical to the one that was wound around her body. She felt the bed dip then, the article wrapped securely over her eyes and tied at the back, before the weight on the mattress was gone once more. 

"We're playing a new game today." His voice sounded distant, and she felt so incredibly vulnerable, like if she moved just the slightest, she would fall from the heavens. "When I ask, you answer. If you get it wrong, I punish you. If you get it right, I'll reward you." Link explained, "Do you understand?" 

"Y-Yes." She breathed out, shakily. 

"Good girl," She jumped slightly, his deepened voice right next to her, "Now lie down on your back." Sitting back on her heels, she managed to kick her feet out before her, lying down rather hastily. It probably wasn't the most graceful thing Link had seen, but she was eager. 

It felt like hours before she heard him speak up again, but she heard him moving around the room, anticipation swelling in her chest at what was to come. 

It was ghost like, a fleeting touch that ran from the top of her foot, upwards. Gliding along the smooth, exposed skin of her legs, and over the notch of her hipbone and ribs, to graze her breast. 

"What am I touching you with?" Link asked, softly. She swallowed thickly, a little off put by the gentle lilt in his voice, before speaking up. 

"Is it a feather?" She queried, before she felt a sharp slap across her face again. It shot through her body like a stab, the stinging warmth encompassing her face once more.

"I'm not answering questions, you are. What am I touching you with?" He asked again, his tone darker. 

"A feather." She quickly replied, bracing herself for another hit, but it never came. Instead, she felt a wet warmth encompass her breast, and it didn't take long for her to know it as his mouth, teeth gently rolling the hardened bud as his hot breath caressed her skin. A soft sigh escaped her, back arching just the slightest at the taste of pleasure amidst pain, before he suddenly pulled away. The whine that escaped her afterwards was nearly pathetic, but she didn't care. 

A moments time passed, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she waited, before she felt a sharp smack against her thigh, the crack of whatever it was jolting her heart, the sudden and intense stinging causing her to cry out, while pushing her knees together in search of friction. It was just barely there, but it was enough to mix with the pain, a whimper of a moan escaping her before Link spoke up. 

"What was it?" He sounded breathless, and it almost caused a smile to break her facade, knowing he was enjoying this just as much as she was. 

"Belt." She answered, quickly. Link tsked quietly, and she already knew. His fingers quickly dipped beneath the leather collar around her neck, jerking her upwards roughly, before she felt his teeth dig into her shoulder, _hard._

**_"Link!"_** She cried out, knowing full well she was breaking the rules. Link let out a growl, one that rumbled against her before he moved his mouth upwards, finding the junction of her neck, and marking that as well. She felt his hand in her hair, wrapping it before pulling harshly, the force he used on her threatening to break skin, but she didn't say the word. She wanted it, desperate for the pain she trusted him so well to yield. 

She could feel the warmth pool there, Link drawing away with a breathless moan, 

"You look so pretty in red, Lu." 

"Touch me, please." She moaned out, not caring about their game anymore. She wanted him, and she was more than willing to beg. Link tugged on her hair again, throwing her head back, and she hissed slightly, the dull pain there chipping away at her composure. 

"I didn't say you could talk, do I need to punish you again?" He asked, sternly. She nodded her head eagerly, desperation clear in the way she moved, and Link found it harder and harder to resist her. 

_"Fuck me, please. I want you so bad, Sir."_ She whined, hoping to get some sort of reaction from him, weather it be another harsh bite to her skin, or for him to grant her plea. Link swallowed thickly then, reaching up to yank the cloth away from her eyes. 

Her cheeks were flushed, lip swollen from the countless times she pulled it between her teeth, and the look in her eyes was enough to drive him right over the edge. Before she could let out another plea, he smashed his mouth against hers. It was rough, and sloppy, riddled with lust and desperation on both ends. She moaned into the embrace, arms straining against the silk as she just wanted to touch him, his body bare and just beyond her reach. Just as quick as he kissed her, he was gone again, climbing onto the mattress quickly, while pushing her back again. 

She eyed him, and the way he moved; His body was taut, chest dusted with a wonderful darkness of hair. Incredibly broad shoulders she wanted so badly to grasp, with lithe muscles that strained and rippled when he hastily grasped her legs. He was quick to pull her close, one hand gliding along upwards to grasp a handful of silk against her torso, while the other reached between them. She strained to catch a glimpse, but he forcefully pushed against her bindings,

"I didn't say you could, I can put the blindfold back on, if that's what you want." He threatened, and she shook her head hastily. She wanted to see him, see the way he would become undone, her gaze trained on his face as he thrust against her in one motion. 

It knocked the breath right out of her, the searing stretch and sudden pressure overwhelming her, and Link gave her no time at all. He tightened his grip on the bindings, using it to pull her harshly against him as he thrust with reckless abandon. She couldn't help the wanton moans that tumbled from her lips, or the way her legs wound around his waist, heels against his back in a silent request for more. 

Link's gaze was dusky and hooded, gaze narrowed as he watched the way she fell apart beneath him, his cock finding just the right angles to break her apart piece by piece. It was his favorite part, and he marveled in the way she strained and twisted, as though trying to get more of him. His breath escaped him in ragged pants, specked with a few throaty groans. 

"Tell me who you belong to." He spoke, suddenly. It was haste, and shaken, the feeling of her around him bringing him closer and closer to his peak. She answered with a lustful moan, hips angling enough to brush her clit against his pubic bone, and he yanked against her ribbons, bringing her against him with a harsh smack of skin on skin, before halting his motions to replace with a painfully torturous roll of his hips. She whined then, grinding her self against him in an endearing way, her body moving gracefully without her even trying. Link thought she looked beautiful, like a dancer, red ribbons and swaying hips. 

"You, I belong to you, Link." She moaned out, back arching upwards as she pushed down. He wondered if he should punish her for not calling him 'Sir', but found himself moving against her anyways, their game seemingly over and replaced with the simple need for release. Link moved quick, body tensing and relaxing as he felt his stomach twist, her body trembling around him, 

"Kiss me." She breathed out, eyes opened enough to catch a glimpse of his face, twisted with a beautiful look of pleasure. He was quick to dip down, smashing his mouth against hers harshly, his movements growing ragged, and she knew he was close. She was too, and with a slight change of angle in her hips, she was thrown over the edge. 

He found himself moaning against her, feeling her tighten and quiver around him in a way that never ceased to amaze him, before she suddenly pulled his lip between her teeth, biting down with a force that broke skin. She swore she's never heard the sound that escaped him after, a mixture of a moan and growl, deep in his chest that vibrated against her as he thrust hard enough to bruise, her eyes open enough to see him clench his own shut. He had stopped moving by now, his hand grasping her ribbon tight as he pressed himself snug against her. She could taste the metallic of his blood, releasing him and throwing her head back to catch a glimpse of her handiwork. 

Link was a mess; hair thrown about, strands sticking to his forehead as he finally opened his eyes, the brilliant blue catching hers in a way that stole her breath. He was bleeding from his lip, a dribble of crimson running down his chin before dipping below the cusp of his jaw and landing on her chest. She smiled at him, breathless,

_"You look so good in red."_


End file.
